The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balendmag’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars that are durable to environmental stresses, have dark green-colored foliage, and a spreading-trailing growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar is an irradiation-induced sport of EnduraScape Purple Improved ‘Balendurim’, co-pending application U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/999,300, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, spreading-trailing growth habit. The irradiation occurred in February 2010. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during July 2010 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2010 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.